The Silent
"Fear, hate, sorrow, these are causes of Silent's birth & distribution. Arthur's Silent was different. Nihilistic, but not aggressive. Nihilist Shinen sings of helplessness of God of Earth. Everything rots away someday. Generally, such Shinen's infectivity is weak. But her existence strengthened its Reality. It's rare, but anxiety & fear in one's heart has taken shape." - Atsuki Saijo comparing regular Silents with Lil's Silent Silent is a parasite that is born when a person experiences sadness and/or hate. it then feeds on their negative emotions and forces them to commit crimes. FORT works to eradicate it. Atsuki Saijo and Liu Yee are in Kisaragi to find an Original Silent. Game Decription Mind parasite. The darkness once called "evil spirits" and "demons". It was discovered to be parasitic and was named Silent, being a "quiet terror". Silent enters into the Shinen of living beings and finally hijacks their minds. Several types exist, and all eat at the mind, but effects and infection methods vary. Originals are the original strain of Silent. Originals have the power to change and control others's shinen, infecting them as well. Then the infected patients enter a part of Original and primary corrosion begins. Original and it's parts are called Silent. Infectee Silents "Once infect, the infectee will go crazy again. Why can't you wait for me? For Silent infectees, you should know the proper procedure already. You must eat their mind, not erase their Silent. If he'd died, we'd just have one less infectee. Check his studio, you'll see. The Silent will return without eradicating the source." ''- Liu Yee lecturing him on Atsuki's actions Infectee Silents are parts of the Original Silent that infect other people. They change and influence people who come in contact with the Original host. They alter the hosts' psyche, normally to that of the Original Silent. A Lux Pain user can erase the Silent of the infectee in order to liberate his mind. That person will return to normal, but can return to his infected state should the source of his infection remain active. If a Silent is erased from an infectee, it will return to the source or origin of the infection; normally being the Original Silent and its host. However, there are cases where the source of his infection can be something other than the Original Silent. An example is in Arthur Mays' case, the source of his infection was the painting he made of Lil, the Original Silent host. Known Infectees • Akira Mido • Rui Yamase • Yayoi Kamishiro • Yui Yamase • Arthur Mays • Yuzi Okura • Honoka Hino • Hibiki Kiryu • Shinji Naruse • Mika Nozaki • Tadashi Yamato • Sayuri Makino • Kunio Hoshino • Takuya Inoue • Toma Komada • Yumiko Sakai • Mint • Tomoyo Hirooka • Anan Tsuji • Lt. Tanaka • Katsuhisa • Atsuki Saijo Known Originals • Lil • Edward Steiner • Graham Miller List of Silents '''Voice of Eternity' Infectee Silents * Toglas ** Owner: Tadashi Yamato ** Thoughts: Destroy opposition!; Power rules the World; I sink into Darkness ** Location: Prowling Area 6 ** Extra: Response to "Yuhigaoka House" and "Weapon" ** Episode: 3 - The Sphinx * Cuniali ** Owner: Akira Mido ** Thoughts: The lost shant return; I go with Darkness...; Farewell, I go away ** Location: Cemetary ** Extra: Response to Mika's mention to "Last Year's Incident" ** Episode: 4 - La natura dell'aurora * Nitika ** Owner: Arthur Mays ** Thoughts: This world of Despair; Loss, darkness...; Light melts me... ** Location: Seagull Roof ** Extra: The Silent returns to Production Arts, inside Arthur's painting of Lil ** Episode: 5 - Meditation * Zalburis ** Owner: Yayoi Kamishiro ** Thoughts: Death to the Unwanted; All comes from Death; Death, the only Peace ** Location: Yuhigaoka Park ** Episode: 7 - Lieder ohne worte Category:Content